


The Fool

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble - Barbara's POV on her relationship with Tommy at the end of the episode 'Natural Causes' inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest posted by Mallory Quotes Journal
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _I know I've done a Barbara POV at the end of 'Natural Causes' before, but here's another one... I did warn you I was having a WIP purge._

I wish I could find the courage to just ask you how you feel, because how you act is confusing me.

When Helen abandoned you, I was the one who stayed. I was the one who propped you up, the one who dealt with your mercurial moods. 

I put up with it all.

And now she’s back, and it appears that you’ve welcomed her with open arms. That night you spent on my sofa, that night where we bared our souls; that night obviously meant nothing to you.

I thought we were heading in the same direction.

I was wrong.


End file.
